The Devil's Sister
by Stop The Wolf Bird
Summary: Isabella,aka Bella is Lucifers aka the Devil's younger sister. Bella is bored with hell and wishes to live among humans.Despit Lucifers distaste for humans he agrees and sends her to the small town of Forks, WA. But will she find more then Humans?
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

I sighed out of boredom as I stared into the never ending forest – I'm not just trying to be deep, it was truly a never ending forest. A small Atlantic fox trotted out, you may be wondering what the hell was an Atlantic fox doing here? Well the truth is that I love exotic looking animals, and the Atlantic fox was so beautiful. You may be thinking that I'm some spoilt brat that gets exotic animals for gifts, no that's not true, they are all wild and live within the forest. My own corner of hell – again I'm not being deep, it's literally in hell. I walked back into the three story gothic looking house.

I started to do trivial things, there are only so many things one can do when you're immortal. My brother came in then, although technically he's my father, he _did_ create me after all, but he says that if he were my father we wouldn't be equal, and he says he's my equal and there for we are siblings.  
"Hello sister" Lucifer said kissing my cheek and half-hugging me.  
"Hello Lucifer, nice day?" I asked politely.  
"As always." He smiled.

"But pray tell, what did you spend your day doing?" he asked as we sat down in the sitting room.  
"Trivial things brother, I saw one of the Atlantic foxes today," I shrugged, "Hell is starting to bore me" I sighed.  
"Well that's not good" he said as he moved from the arm chair to sit on the sofa next to me, Lucifer, or the Devil as he is known on earth doesn't look anything like many seem to believe. He looks around 27 and has a tan and black as coal eyes. He has pure black hair that is long – for a male. If I didn't know better I'd say he's human, but I do know better. "Tell me sister. What can I bring you that could appease you?" he asked.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "That's the thing, I do not know what I want" I sighed sadly,  
"You're not happy," he stated, "And you're the only one I wish to make happy,"  
"Tell me about your day" I said looking into his coal eyes,  
"Not much out of the ordinary. A few more souls came in and we sent them on their merry way." I knew by 'merry way' he meant to the rack, the place where souls would be taken and beaten and cut up burned and prodded and then they get put back together again so it can start again the next day, but each day my brother offers them a choice – not all of them, only a select few- stay on the rack, or become a demon and start the torture. People believe that my brother is an evil man, I don't believe this. He punishes the wicked because the other side is too weak to.

"Ah" I nodded, I looked at the clock "I believe dinner would be ready now" I said standing up,  
"Good spotting" Lucifer stood up and we walked into the dining room, we sat at the table and our servant's came out with our food. They sat platters down and at the same time they took the lids of the dishes, "Mushrooms!" Lucifer smiled, he turned to grin at me "Good work, you are dismissed" the servant's left and I looked at my own mushroom steak, we started to eat. When we were finished the servant's came back to take our dishes, "Do you need to hunt sister?" Lucifer asked.

"No, not tonight." I said sitting back in my chair,  
"Bella," Lucifer said leaning forward with his elbows on the table and his fingers meshed together. "You can tell me whatever you wish, what troubles you?" he asked.  
"I wish to go to earth" I said and waited for his reaction, he laughed,  
"Why would you want that?" he asked.  
"I want . . . to see how they live, for my whole existence I've lived here in Hell. And I wish for a change"

"But humans they're so . . . vile! Disgusting creatures!" he scrunched up his nose, I think everyone knew how Lucifer felt about humans, after all that's why he fell from heaven, he refused to bow down to humans.  
"May I remind you I'm part human myself, Lucifer" I said angrily.  
"I apologize, but sister please, think about what you're doing" he pleaded.  
"I'm not asking your permission, I can get to Earth with or without your help, but I'm going" I said,  
"If that makes you happy," he sighed.  
"It does, thank you" I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I was ready; Lucifer said that I will wake up in America, Forks, WA. It's a small, sweet town. I couldn't wait. "Good luck sister" Lucifer hugged me and kissed my cheek, "Sleep" he whispered and touched my forehead with two of his fingers, I fell limp. I groaned and woke up, it was pitch black I went to sit up but hit my head, confused I re-adjusted my eyes; I was in a pine box. I looked down I was wearing a long black halter neck dress. I scowled, and punched a hole in the pine box, dirt flooded in. I started to climb through the moist dirt and to the surface, when I reached it I gasped in air. I stood up and looked at the dress, I looked beautiful. But I was covered in dirt, my knee length black hair was dirt streaked and the dress now had a few tears.  
"Damn you Lucifer" I cussed, and then chuckled at the irony.

I started to walk; I was in the middle of a forest. I soon found the town I was looking for, Forks. I found a motel and broke into a room – I only needed to freshen up. I closed my eyes and then opened the dresser and grinned as I pulled out black skinny jeans a tight fitting grey top, undergarments and a trench coat. I took my things into the bathroom and had a shower washing all the dirt from my long silky hair. I got changed and looked in the full length mirror. The fitting jeans hugged my curves and showed off my small ass – although my hair covered it- the fitting top made me look even bustier then I already was, frowning at how I stood out I changed. I made myself a little less curvy and a little shorter; I made my hair just past collar bone length and a deep brown colour. And I changed my deep purple eyes to a more normal brown colour. Sighing I left the motel.

I walked aimlessly around the streets looking at different houses. I saw a cute little white house, two stories and a police cruiser in the drive way. Shrugging I walked up and knocked, a middle aged man with brown eyes and curly brown hair answered, "Hello? Do I know you?" he seemed confused.  
"You will" I smiled and pressed my fingers to his forehead, and sent if false memories, _I'm your daughter that your wife, Rene, ran away with when I was just a baby. You never talk about me because it's too painful but you love me with everything you have, _I thought about pushing it further, ah why not? _ I'm your pride and joy and you want me to be happy, and will give me anything I want to make sure I am happy. _ I stepped back, and started the act,  
"Uh . . . dad you okay? It's me, Bella" I smiled,  
"B-Bella?" he gasped, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "I missed you kid, come in" he said bringing me in. Maybe I laid it on too thick? "You hungry? What are you doing here?" he ushered me into a small kitchen slash dining room.

"I'm fine, and I just thought I'd come live with you, but if you don't want me to . . . I can always go back to mom's place" I said trailing off.  
"No! It's okay, you can live here!" he grinned.  
"Okay, well I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed . . ." I trailed off again,  
"Oh yeah, up the stairs and second door on the left" he smiled,

"Thanks Dad" I smiled, and went up the stairs. The small room had a bed and a desk and that was about it, I'd need to go shopping. Sighing I went and sat on the bed; I laid down and went to sleep.

XxXx

I woke up and looked outside at the drizzling rain. "Day one on the alien planet" I sighed; I had a shower and put on the same clothes as yesterday. I bounded downstairs and my 'father' was just leaving, "Dad!" I called, "I wanted to go shopping can I have some money?" I asked,  
"Uh sure" he said taking out his wallet and handing me four fifty dollar notes. "200 enough?" he asked handing me the cash, I nodded  
"Sure" I smiled,

"Okay, cya kiddo" he smiled and left. Then I was hit with a problem, how was I meant to _get_ to a shop. I sighed and decided on the bus and went outside, there in the drive was a Black sleek looking car, I didn't speak car and driver but on the front it said Ferrari and on the windshield was a note. _Thought you'd need a car, love from your brother. Lucifer._ Smiling I slid in, the leather was soft and comfy the keys were in the ignition. I turned the key and the car purred to life. I smiled as I drove down the highway. I carefully slipped into a spot at the Port Angeles mall, I looked in the glove box for the spare key – just in case- but instead was a wad of cash- and a note. Shaking my head I took the note. _I look after my family; enjoy your shopping, sister_. I grabbed the wad and got out locking the car. It seems my brother is watching my every move, how disturbing.

I entered the mall and it buzzed with activity, smiling to myself I started my shopping, I bought shoes and clothes and personal items for my room, I bought some books too. I spent all up around $1200. After all I did have to by everything down to a tooth brush. I loaded my things into my car and drove home, my 'father' didn't comment on my car when he got home, or the amount of things I got for the $200 he gave me, he just seemed happy that I was happy. "I was going to order Pizza" He said as he took off his boots, "Sound good?" he asked, I nodded.  
"Sounds marvellous" I grinned,  
"Oh, and I called the school you start tomorrow" He announced going up the stairs. School, interesting. I knew everything there was to know, and I'm not just being pig headed. I was the first being my brother created. And therefore I learnt as man learnt. When different people discovered different elements or planets in the solar system, sometimes my brother and I would laugh at how long it took them. But I was looking forward to it, to see how teenage humans interacted with each other. I grinned at the learning possibilities.

XxXx

I smiled happily to myself as I had a shower and got changed. I changed into a cute dark blue top and black slacks and black boots with a heel. I had my hair up in a bun with a few strands falling around my face. I missed my long black hair already. I went down stairs jumping over to last 3 steps and grabbed my keys- I wasn't hungry so I didn't have breakfast. I walked out to my car –thank you Lucifer- and unlocked my car and started the drive to school. I got out at the parking lot and looked around as people stared I smiled warmly and walked up to the office with the sign that said OFFICE. I opened the door and walked into the warm room and up to the desk, "Hello" I greeted happily "I'm Bella, the new student"  
"Oh yea" the lady mumbled, she didn't seem very happy, shrugging it off she handed me some paper "Here's your time table, have a nice first day" It didn't sound like she meant it, I glanced at the time table committing it to memory. I went to my first class- English.

"Hello" I greeted the teacher, he looked around 50. "I'm the new student"  
"Okay, nice to meet you, I'm Mr Mason" he smiled,  
"Brilliant" I smiled, I was having fun already, Mr Mason seemed nice enough, "Were can I sit?" I said looking around the empty class room – I was the first student there.  
"Uhm, anywhere you'd like, there's no set agenda" He smiled back, "Here's your books" he said handing me a copy of _Pride and Prejudice _and a work book. He also handed me some pens seeing I didn't have any. I smiled and waltzed off to a seat, I sat to the left side of the class room, near a window.

The first few classes went along easy enough. And soon it was lunch; I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. The humans of the school all seemed to be in the mist of some drama. A girl named Jessica, tried to talk to me, she warned me that there's these five children who are very strange, another girl called Angela, told me that why were very nice, and Jessica and another girl called Lauran were very mean. It was like a soap opera, or a teenage book. I now had an assortment of books, and when I went to my locker I found a book bag in there with a note saying _I didn't want you juggling books all day, Lucifer._ I walked into the lunch room and got an apple for lunch. I looked around and I saw the five children Jessica was talking about.

They weren't looking at each other or anywhere in particular. They weren't talking or eating, but that was because they wouldn't want to eat the food, they were vampires. That much I was certain, what they were doing in a small town in a school was a complete mystery to me. I debated whether or not to sit with them, thinking better of it I made my way to an empty table at the other end of the lunch room. Nobody looked at me, I just blended in. And I watched, watched the vampires and the humans. I waited for the massacre that the vampires were bound to ensue. It didn't. Maybe they were those strange animal drinkers; I didn't understand how they did it.

People watching proved rather entertaining, a boy names Tyler accidently dumped his lunch on that Jessica girl, she's convinced he did it on purpose, and is now crying in the girl's bathroom. High school was going great. The bell rang and I left my uneaten apple on the table and picked up my book bag and walked to my next class; Biology.

When I entered the class room it was already full, but the teacher hadn't started his lesson yet. I walked up, "Hello, I'm the new student. Bella" I smiled.  
"Hello, here are your books" he said handing me said books.  
"Thank you," I responded,  
"Yes, uh. . You can sit next to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, please raise your hand!" he called the last part out to the class. I looked around and it was a bronze haired vampire who raised his hand, a bit miffed at the turn out I walked down putting my books on the desk. I sat down and looked to the front. 

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" he asked,  
"Yes, that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled politely holding out my hand, he shook it and it felt as if hell fire engulfed out hands, he pulled away looking confused. He wasn't the only one.

I turned to listen to the teacher after that.

XxXx

I walked out of the gym huffing as I stared at the bruise slowly forming on my arm. We had played Basketball and I got elbowed on my upper arm, I hitched my book bag higher on my shoulder and looked up, there stood my brother; Lucifer, he smirking at me. I grinned and ran at him jumping into his arms, people stared. "Brother!" I rejoiced, "What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him tight and kissing his cheek before taking a small step back.  
"I thought I'd see how you were going," he smiled,  
"As if you haven't been watching" I rolled my eyes he shrugged innocently, then he spotted the slowly forming bruise on my arm.  
"What happened?" he demanded, closely examining the mark,  
"Nothing much," I tried to shrug but he was now holding my arm.  
"Who hurt you?" he asked,

"They didn't mean to, we were playing basketball and Mike knocked into me" I explained,  
"That fool! How dare he!" he fumed and I saw the resolve form in his eyes.  
"Lucifer" I said in warning, "Don't you dare kill him, people would notice a murder in a town this small"  
"But sister, he hurt you!" he tried to reason,  
"No, no killing" I said firmly, he frowned.  
"Fine, only because he didn't mean to, but if anyone in the insufficient little town hurts you on purpose, I'll make sure they are sent to the deepest pits of Hell" he vowed and I laughed lightly,  
"If you say so Brother," I said and started to walk towards the parking lot. He was at my side the whole way, gaining a few odd glances, "Truly Brother, I'm trying to look normal here. And you suddenly showing up isn't helping. You don't know how much these humans gossip" I whispered to Lucifer who chuckled,  
"Oh I do know," he said shaking his head. Grimacing I walked over the lot and towards my car,  
"Thank you for the car. Brother" I smiled and I unlocked, "Shall I drive you someplace where you can return home, I shouldn't just leave you here it may look odd" I said, nodding he opened my door for me, and went and got in the passenger side. We drove back to my house in silence and when we were there Lucifer opened my door and we got out,  
"I should be going back, Sister. It was good to see you." He kissed my cheek and I kissed his we hugged and he walked off into the forest.

Day one on the alien planet; complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. It's not my fault for the . . . . 6 months I think almost a year maybe I'm not sure, of not updating. I left it to my partner Bird Of Flames to get the next chapter ready, and that was right after I uploaded the first chapter. Now I StopTheMadness, have ideas and am going to continue the story in my partner's absence. **** Also, check out my stories on my other account****. **

**BPOV**

I slowly brushed the knots out of my dark brown hair, it was another day. My second day on earth and I just couldn't wait. But sadly, the school didn't open until 7 and then doesn't start until 8. So I was stuck at home until then. With my hair knot free I straightened my shirt and walked downstairs, carrying my books and the things I'll need for the day in my book bag.  
"Hey sweetie" Charlie smiled as he read the newspaper.  
"Hey dad" I chimed and sat my book bag on the back of one of the dining chairs and walked to the fridge to get some juice. I sat back down with my glass of juice and studied Charlie's casual entire. "Not going to work today?" I asked.  
"It's my day off. So I'm going fishing with my friend, Billy Black. Is there anything you want while I'm out" He asked,  
"Not thanks. But thank you for asking" I smiled and finished my juice. I looked at the clock, 7:05 AM "I'm gonna head off" I said.  
"Okay, I'll be home late. I'll leave money on the counter for takeout, kay?" He asked and I nodded "Okay well have a good day" He smiled  
"You too" I smiled as well and headed to my car. I put my book bag on the passenger seat and drove swiftly to school. I was the first one there but I didn't mind. I parked and sat on a bench with my book bag next to me. Time passed differently up here. It seemed to go quicker. I'd never been on earth before, only watched it from hell or read about it in books. But compared to Hell, this place it was completely different, and I wasn't quite used to it yet. Quickly the lot became full of students. Jessica -the overly dramatic teenager who had spaghetti in her hair yesterday- was now talking to another teenager about how Tyler is having an affair with Shirley who was having an affair with Damien, she apparently heard this from Mike who heard it from Lauren who saw Shirley making out with Damien. The small things that the humans found so riveting were very amusing to me. A silver Volvo cruised into the parking lot, out slid the five vampires from yesterday. The bronzed headed one slowly stepped out of the driver's seat and my mind flew back to yesterday, the feeling that hell fire had engulfed our hands. Feeling my eyes on him he looked towards me, through the muddle of students and looked my dead in the eyes. I stared at him for a second before slowly looking away. The bell rang and I got up. Heading to my first class.

My first few classes went past in a breeze. As I was walking to my fourth block class I stopped in the bathroom and checked my hair and washed my face a bit, all during the class I had been listening to the teenage girls gossip about everyone and everything, myself included, and I was a little paranoid now. These humans seemed to have a strong dislike to me when they haven't even talked to me, no wonder they've almost killed themselves off so many times.  
"Hey Isabella" I girl said coming into the bathroom, I took a calming breath and greeted the human  
"Hello," I said, the girl had curly brown hair with freckles and large blue doe eyes, but she wasn't human.  
"Good to see you again" She smiled,  
I heaved a large sigh "You can go back and tell my brother that I don't need a baby sitter" I said.  
"I'm not a baby sitter as so much as a body guard" She shrugged, leaning against the counter.  
"I don't need a body guard either" I said, "So you can release whatever human you're possessing and go back" I said.  
"Surprisingly enough, this girl I'm possessing is a Satanist, she prayed for this" she said smiling.  
I sighed again "Fine, stay, see if I care. But I have some rules. One: Leave the humans alone, that means no killing, no making them fall outrageously in love with you, basically don't interact with them in any other way that's not civil and friendly. Two: Don't harm that body, and finally don't start randomly interacting with me. Kay?"  
"Yes as you wish" she smirked and bowed mockingly. I shook my head and brushed past her, briskly walking to my next class.

Soon in was lunch. It was so exciting, another excuse to sit and study the humans, I couldn't wait. I made my way into the cafeteria and sat at the same table I did the day before. The demon my brother sent looked at me from across the room and I gave her a warning look and she looked away. I turned my attention to the humans surrounding me, I watched as they gossiped and complained and fought. Humans, they worried so much about so many trivial things, instead of worrying about the financial crisis or illness or death or war, they were worrying about who's dating who. _ That's humans for you, princess._ The demon thought to me _Stay OUT of my mind_ I retorted and put up a barrier between us. The bell rang and I made my way to biology again. I sat in my seat and soon everyone piled in, including the bronzed haired vampire.  
"Hey" He said when he sat down  
"Hello" I greeted,  
"So where did you move from?" He asked  
"Phoenix, Arizona" I responded. The teacher came around handing out microscopes and slides.  
"Okay, so get started" The teacher said, and I realised I had no idea what he was talking about. I scoped into his brain and poked around, then picked up the first slide and slid it into place under the microscope.  
"Anaphase" I said, writing it down.  
"Can I check?" He asked,  
"Sure" I smirked, knowing I was right.  
He quickly checked it and said "Anaphase"  
"Like I said" I smiled,  
"Interphase" He said  
"Can I check?" I asked mockingly, knowing that he has it right too, he is a vampire  
"Sure" He said, pushing the microscope back to me,  
I had a swift look, "Interphase" I confirmed,  
"Like I said" He mocked, a smirk on his face. We quickly finished all the slides so I thought I'd strike up a conversation.  
"You have a very large family" I said.  
"Yes, we're all adopted" He said.  
"That's nice" I said, "I mean for your adopted father to take you all in" I continued playing the innocent human.  
"He's the nicest man I know" Edward said. "Speaking of family, who was that man you were talking to in the parking lot?" He asked.  
_Damn you Lucifer_ I thought, _think. Think. Lie!_ My mind screamed at me. "He's a close family friend, like a brother" I said, without an obvious hesitation.  
"You seemed close" He mused,  
"Yes, we uh grew up together" I coughed to cover up my laugh.  
"You okay?" He asked,  
I coughed again "Uh yeah, just a tickle in the back of my throat" I responded. He didn't look convinced, he actually looked very suspicious. I tried to look into his mind to see what he thought, to see if I have to alter his memory at all, but I couldn't it was like his mind wasn't even there.  
"You sure, you seem to be concentrating really hard on something" He said.  
"Yeah" I said, "I'm fine" I added in a near whisper just as the bell rang, completely spooked I picked up my books and quickly left.

I quickly moved to the gym and got changed ready for class, this time it was volley ball and it wasn't as bad, I kinda enjoyed it. All too soon the bell rang signalling the end of school. I changed back and hurried back to my car. In my haste to get to my car, I dropped my books, not three feet from the door. Sighing I bent to pick them up. As I was picking them up someone else's hand came into my view, helping me with my books.  
"You okay? You seemed a bit frazzled." Edward said handing the books to me.  
"Yeah. I'm fine" I said unconvincingly.  
"Okay" He smiled, helping me stand up.  
"See you tomorrow" I said  
"for sure" he continued to smile, I watched as he walked away before snapping out of it and putting my books in the car and getting in and driving off. When I got home I saw the money on the bench along with a note saying 'Be home late, love you'. I picked up the money and put it in my pocket, having something different in mind for dinner. I left the house and locked it, walking into the forest. I closed my eyes and delicately sniffed the air. A small growl rolling at the back of my throat, automatically sinking into a crouch, the growl barrelled out of my mouth and I started at a run. I ran close to the ground, dodging trees and listening to everything, taking everything in. I took to the trees jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch, with expert precision and speed. Then I tackled to the ground the mountain lion that was prowling the tree tops just as I was. It growled and tried to scratch me, so I bit into its jugular vein and started to chew on the flesh. I bent down and sucked on the wound until all the blood was gone. Then I took another large bite out of its neck chewing slowly relishing in the still warm flesh. I continued my meal blissfully. Soon all that was left was a torn up carcass, of bones and little flesh. I wiped my mouth as a satisfied growl rumbled in my chest. I took a deep breath of the night air and ran home.


End file.
